Diary of an Apocalypse Survivor
by The Cherokee Rose
Summary: Sometimes it helps to write your feelings down in a little book, for Madeline Peletier this was always her way to escape the world she was living in. Please Read and Review, I would appreciate some feedback and advice how to make the story better. Thank you!


Diary of an Apocalypse Survivor

"Family"

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Please Read and Review, Feedback is appreciated.**

**Diary Entries are in Italic**

* * *

"_Dearest Diary,_

_ I am sorry it's been so long since I have spoken to you and I sorry for that, I have been so busy and have gone through so much that I just have not found the time to tell you my feelings. I sit at the window in the prison cafeteria as my family sits and eats some lunch, well my family has gotten so small in the later year, dad and Sophia are gone both killed by Walkers, it's just me and mom now and a bunch of other people._

_ I consider them family, there's Mr Hershel who is very wise and gives lots of advice, reminds me a bit of grandpa. When we first arrived at the prison he had gone with Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Maggie to look for food and medicine, he got bit and Rick had to cut his leg off to save him, I'm glad Mr Hershel survived._

_ Next is Rick, he's the father I wish I had, secretly and I know my mom feels this way I am glad that walker killed my dad, my father was a jerk who took a real liking to my baby sister, he beat my mother and I. When I watch Rick was his son Carl I often feel jealous of Carl. I am truly grateful to Rick for getting us to get us this far..."_

"Maddie" Carol Peletier walked up to where her fourteen year old daughter was sitting, Madeline had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing an old pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes and a brown shirt "You hungry"

"Squirrel again" Maddie looked at the stew that in the small bowl. "I'm sick of Squirrel mom"

"I can always have Daryl kill a possum" Carol smiled at her daughter, Maddie made a face of disgust, she was known for not liking possums and Daryl took pleasure in making sure to catch a small one just to annoy her.

"Fine I'll eat it, anything to get out of eating possums again" Maddie smiled at her mother and took the bowl, Carol laughed a little and headed back to the sit with the others.

"_Sorry diary, where was I, oh next we have Glenn and I love Glenn, not in that way of course. He's the reason I am writing to you now, he had found some journals in a hallmark store and brought as many as could back, I gave one to Carl and Beth. I think of Glenn as a big brother and he's fun to talk to and he is mine and Carl's go to guy when we want to play a prank on Daryl, don't tell him I told ya this, he's kill us for sure._

_Then we have Beth and Maggie who are Hershel's daughters, they are like two big sisters and I wish Sophia could of met them. Beth and I talk about fashion, boys and the places we would one day would like to visit, that is if these places still exists. Maggie I go for advice when I just want to talk about my worries, I think she told Glenn and that's when he got the idea for the writing books. _

_ Then there's Daryl Dixon, expert tracker, hunter and like a big bossy older brother, the man Carl and I love to play pranks on, he'll get mad for a bout five minutes and then find some cruel way of getting us back. He was the one who went looking for my sister and I know he wishes he had found her alive. _

_ Next is Carl the annoying little brother you can't help but love, he way is way better then I am in so many ways I can't even count, he is very brave and I felt so bad for him when he had to shoot his mother. He has a little sister named Judith who was born here in the prison, I think of my sister Sophia when I see Judith and how I miss her everyday, she drove me crazy sometimes but I loved her lots._

_ Well that's my family for you, we may not all be related, may have our problems, we agree and disagree, but most all, were a family. Well Diary I best be finishing my squirrel stew before it gets cold, I promise I will write again soon. _

_Love, Maddie"_


End file.
